


Kiss It All Better

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Lots of tears, M/M, Mugging, Stabbing, doc scratch apparently makes coffee, jack noir owns a pizza place, mentions of depression, old self harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3006617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have two fanfics to update but I find myself having the old fun writers block. I'm writing this in hope of helping me out.<br/>Sorry if it sucks and isn't your cup of tea</p><p>Sadstuck solkat for the soul</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> I have two fanfics to update but I find myself having the old fun writers block. I'm writing this in hope of helping me out.  
> Sorry if it sucks and isn't your cup of tea
> 
> Sadstuck solkat for the soul

It started out fine. A normal day, nothing new. The couple awoke and fell into the same routine they lived over and over but never tired of. Wake up. Roll out of bed. Get dressed. Brush teeth. Cuddle on the couch for a minute or two. Get bored and hungry. Leave apartment. Fight over a place to eat. Jack Noir's Pizza or Doc Scratch's Coffee. Neither, let's go to Mcdonalds instead. They would sit down and eat. Sollux, double cheeseburger and a side of value fries with a cup of Mountain Dew. Karkat, happy meal "with the toy thank you very fucking much" and a cup of Dr. Pepper. Karkat would climb into the playground thing and get stuck, making Sollux come up and get him. They would leave and head home, full and a little bit more greasy than before. They would get on the subway, ride to Prospit street and get off. Karkat liked to walk the rest of the way home, liking the cold air. Sollux hated walking, but it meant he could hold his boyfriend's hand "only to keep it warm, I promise". 

Normal.

Until they turned onto a different street, one they weren't too familiar with. Just to switch it up a bit. No big deal.

It was fine.

"Hey, faggots."

Just normal.

"I'm fucking talking to you, queer."

Nothing too new. 

"Take another step and I swear to God, I will slit your ugly throat so fast you won't be able to say 'cock'."

Nothing too new, except for the knife poking out of Sollux's skinny gut.

The man left, high tailed it out of there right after he stabbed Sollux. His footprints in the snow soon became stale and old as Karkat leaned over his boyfriend's small, withering frame. A low, deep moan erupted from his throat. Tears plummeted down Karkat's dark tan cheeks. Red. There was so much red. He hated red. It reminded him of his hot temper, his ugly anger. It reminded  him of what Sollux said to him once. I do it because I get sick of the blue, I just want to see more red. It made him think of the red, crisscrossing lines that had once closed around Sollux's pale, pale skin. He hated red. 

Sollux gurgled, dark lava pouring from his pink lips. Pink. His pupils were needle-thin, eyes showing more white than anything. Except for his large irises, brown and blue. Brown and blue. 

"Don't leave me, please. I need you."

Red started to soak Sollux's once yellow shirt. Yellow. It started from the hilt of the knife, and spread outward, seeping through fabric and staining skin.

"I can kiss it all better. Please, stay with me."

Sollux spat, red hit the white snow. It turned made Karkat sick to look at it.

"I love you. Please."

Sollux blinked, and he smiled. His teeth were coated in crimson, as if stained by cherry juice or a particularly juicy strawberry. He gurgled again, before saying, "I never got to marry you." 

His eyes froze in place, along with that crooked smile. A sigh escaped his lips as his head lolled back into the white pillow beneath him. White. His hair curled around the powdered substance, and the snow stuck to the little tufts of gold. 

Karkat let out one last loud sob, red permanently coating his hands.


End file.
